The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as "Late Red Jim II", and more particularly to such a nectarine tree which produces fruit which is mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately August 30 through September 20 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, and which further is distinguished by producing a clingstone fruit, the flesh of which is very firm and crisp, and which has noteworthy shipping and handling characteristics.
The commercial demand for tree fruit is dependant not only upon the size, color and flavor of the fruit, but as importantly the period of ripening thereof. Enormous effort has been directed toward the development of varieties which produce fruit of commercial quality which ripens early or late in the growing season when there are few or no competing varieties of fruit available for market.
In this regard, the "Red Jim" nectarine tree has been of significant commercial success in that it produces fruit which, when mature, has a high coloration, maintains its attributes well in storage and is particularly well suited for shipping. The fruit of the "Red Jim" matures in early August in the San Joaquin Valley of California with the first picking occurring on or about August 6 and the last picking on or about August 27. It has long been recognized that it would be highly desirable to have a variety of nectarine tree producing fruit having many of the same attributes as the "Red Jim" nectarine tree, but ripening for harvest after the "Red Jim" nectarine tree so that the market for such fruit could be met much later in the season.